family
by kurikaze
Summary: Rikki is out for a walk and in a bad mood and finds some thing or some one that helps her be happy


Rikki's prove

I sighed, running a hand throw my hair. today was June 5, the anniversary of the day we became mermaids. and I'm alone, Cleo and Luis are on a date, Emma and ash are on a date too, and Zane is grounded and can't hang out with me, and worst of all, I'm the only one that remembers today is the anniversary of the day we became mermaids.

I herd running foot steps and thin felt something hit my lag, hard. I stumbled backward, landing on my butt. I blinked and looked forward, there on the grass in front of me was a little girl, she looked about 5, she had black hair with purple streaks in it, he bangs covered he right eye, she was pale, I couldn't see here eyes because they were closed. she looked scruffy, her clothes were ripped, and dirty, and she was holding a bag.

I voice ripped me out of my thoughts. "thief!" I looked up and saw a big man running towards us. the little girl opened her eyes and gasped. I looked at her eyes, the were a deep red.

thin I realized, she was the thief the man was looking for! I grabbed her little hand and took off running. when we lost the big man I looked at her again,

"hay what's your name?" I asked her. she looked at me. " Kasai" she said. "did you steal what's in that bag?" I asked. she looked down "yah" "why?" "I didn't have money for food"

I looked at her in shock. "what do you mean, don't you parent get you food?" "my parents went to heaven" I gasped. "hay" I said kneeling down and looking her in the eye "how about I take you in, you can be like my daughter" she looked up at me with wide eyes, "really?" she asked "really" I said,

she attacked me with a hug. "so, what your name?" she asked letting me go. "Rikki" I said picking her up. "how old are you" I asked "5" Kasai said as I walked to my house.

when we got their my dad was happy that Kasai was hear. he said that it was ok to let her stay as long as I take care of her and love her, witch I do. she fell asleep so I put her down on my bed to take a nap. I decided to go for a walk.

I walked juice net to get a drink. I saw Emma, Cleo, Lois, and ash at a table. I ordered my drink and sat at the table behind them. the didn't even notice me! my phone suddenly rang causing them to look at me. they said nothing. "hi" I said answering my phone. heard crying and my dads frantic voice "Rikki come home, Kasais having a fit, please come home" "ok dad" I said hanging up.

"hay Rikki who was on the phone" Lois asked. "my dad" I said getting my stuff "why?" Cleo asked "I have to go calm down my kid " I said putting my phone away "WHAT!" they said in unison. "my adoptive kid, well not adoptive but I took her in" I said paying for my drink and walking away leaving my dumbfounded friends.

when I got home I saw my dad desperately trying to calm Kasai down. I walked towards Kasai and picked her up, rubbing slow circles in her back to calm her down. she gripped into my tee shirt as I did. "shh it ok shhh" I said trying to calm her down. surprisingly she did.

"want to go for a walk." I asked. she smiled ad nodded. I put her down and she ran up to my dad and hugged him. she walked back up to me and grabbed my hand as we went for a walk.

"were do you want to go" I asked her. "to the beach" she said smiling. "ok" I said. walking towards the beach only to see Zane. I walked up to him with Kasais trailing behind me. "hay" I said causing him to tern and look at me " I thought you were grounded" "my dad let me off early" he said smirking "want to hand out" I looked at Kasais, "umm sure" I felt a tug on my jeans. "but you said we can play at the beach" Kasai said

"of cores" I said picking her up and looking at Zane "Zane this is Kasai" i said. "hi Kasai I'm Zane, so you rikki's kid, her friend were saying something about that." "so" Kasai " said "can we play" I laughed "sure"

we played with Kasai tell it was dark. "time to go home" I said picking up a tired Kasai. "bye" Zane said kissing me on the cheek and messing up Kasai"s hair and walking off. as we walked home Kasai fell asleep. I put her in bed and crowed in next to her and falling asleep my self.


End file.
